User talk:Gem Sparklebutt
Leave messages for me here (click edit) Hi, I'm Locatelli17, the DodgeBrawler, and I want to be an full member. Hey Gem. Mel655 here giving thanks for letting me into the Cadet School Guild! 18:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gem, this is Lisala the emomancer, thanks for accepting me as an Initiate :) :: Hi there, just promoted you to full guild member. 17:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is''' Benson Lim the slackninja'........ Added you as a bff..... requesting full guild membership...... :: Hi Benson Lim, I've just promoted you to full guild member. Take what you want from the Guild Vault, apart from stuff needed for Guild Raids (Dots, Eggs, Average Fish). Take pet stuff you want to use yourself, or that has been in the vault for a while. Gem Sparklebutt 04:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is '''losgraham the slackninja' 02:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC), i added you on kongragate and was hopoing you'd add me as a full guild member, thanks! p.s. my kongragate name is losgraham. :: Hi, hi. Just catching up with you. I've promoted you to full guild member, and I'm going to reply to your shout in Kongregate now. Gem Sparklebutt 08:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello, this is Cero the Emomancer '''(wahoo) requesting full membership in this guild. I dunno if this will work It does work. Yaaaaay... I have yet to figure out how to do the other prereqs, but I'll figure it out... eventually. All I have to do is survive the family reunion, and then I'll do it. Oh, and if this is needed, I am a Facebook user. >> :: Hi Cero, Being a Facebook user doesn't make a big difference - you just have to use the Facebook BFF link not the Kongregate Friend link. I've just checked and you're in my friend list so I guess you managed OK. :-) I've promoted you to Full Guild Member and I'll try sending you a mail in F.U. Gem Sparklebutt 07:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is Hope Lessmuggle the slackninja ^-^ Thanks for the invite. I've tried the fb friending link, but I'm not sure if it worked (because all I got was a load of html guidelines and text...) :: Hi, hi. You're a Facebook user then? I can't actually use the links myself, but I'm assured it works. In fact I've just checked and you've turned up on my friend list so it much have. :-) I'll be sending you a mail in F.U. (if I can get it to work) Gem Sparklebutt 12:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, this is giladstern, level 16 Mathemagician. Thanks for the invitation :) I tried to send you a few messages on the F.U. interface but I'm pretty sure they didn't go through. :: Hi giladstern, you're a full guild member now. :-) The F.U. mail bug usually fixes itself after a day or two, but if that doesn't work sending me your Friend Link can help. Gem Sparklebutt 04:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hullo, this is Katie Woods, hoping to become a full guild member. I think I've added you as a friend? Last time I played FU they hadn't made all these crazy updates yet though. :: Hi Katie, You're in my friend list, no problem. I've made you full member and I'll send you a welcome message in F.U. (if it behaves itself). Gem Sparklebutt 16:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Er, no luck with F.U. mail yet. It will probably fix itself in a day or two. Gem Sparklebutt 16:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiiii this is lotter, mathemagician :) Added you as a friend already I believe, and requested to join :) :: Hi lotter. BAM! You're a guild member. :-) I'll send a mail in game (if the mail system cooperates). Gem Sparklebutt 17:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Kupipi Churri, Slackninja level 16 Thank you for the invitation I've been looking what to do after level 16 and it seems this is the way.Kupipi 13:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi Kupipi, I've promoted you to full guild member. There might not be much to do after you hit level 16 (for now) but the guild raids are always fun (IMO). I'll see if I can get a mail to you in F.U. :-) Gem Sparklebutt 13:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus Blak would like to join the guild. Level 10 Slackninja. Daily player. :: Hi Cyrus, just promoted you to full guild member. I'll send you some background guild stuff (if F.U. mail cooperates). Gem Sparklebutt 07:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) This is rockechic, and I was wondering if I could join your guild! I hope this is the right way to do this. Thanks xo :: Hi there, I've just promoted you to full guild member. :-) I'll send you an official welcome mail (if the mail system works). Gem Sparklebutt 16:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Gem! Jaques Strapp here. Thank you for including me! Gem, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship... :: Hi Jaques, I've promoted you to full guild member. I'll send you the 'official' welcoming mail (if I can). Gem Sparklebutt 07:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! I'm Karlthebear. Thanks for the guild invite to the Cadet School. I sent an FU mail reply, but wanted to follow it up with a note on your talk page. I look forward to helping out the guild. I'm a level 13 Mathemagician and a daily player. Thanks! :: Hi there, I've just seen your mail in my inbox - haven't opened it yet. Anyway, congratulations - you're a full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 16:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. My character name is Danjay. I don't know if this is the right page, but I am here because of the message I was sent. :: Hi Danjay. Yes, this is the right place. I've just promoted you to full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 15:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Emerald880. You left a message for me in my 'New Mail' section, telling me to leave you a message here. I don't really know what to write, so... :x :: Hi Emerald880, I got your mail in F.U. OK. Congratulations - you're a full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 04:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm aslikeanarnian here, on Kongregate and in FU. I noticed on the items page that you were looking for a screenshot of a level 9 enemy dropping Elanthia's Own Pixie Juice. Are you still looking for this? I just had a level 9 Hydraulic Hyene drop an EOPJ and have the screenshot if you are. : I'm still interested. This finally fills in a big gap in the health/heal item drops. Gem Sparklebutt 16:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: How would you like me to get that to you? ::: Well I could just take your word for it. :-) Or you could upload the screenshot to the wiki and link it here. Or you could use a image host site like mediafire. Also my character isn't rich, but I can send you some fubars as a thank you if you want. :-) Gem Sparklebutt 17:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Jzone3000 here, hoping to join the guild ^_^ :: No problem - you're a full member now! I'll send you the official welcome message in six hour's time or so when I wake up. Gem Sparklebutt 00:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Names BigGuy OnCampus like to join the guild..don't quite know what i'm doing though :: No problem! You've got further than half the people who want to join the guild (sad, but true). Anyway, if you haven't already done this you need to click here --> http://tinyurl.com/gemsparklebutt and wait for the page to load. (If you are a '''Facebook player, you need to drop one of your BFFs temporarily and then click here ---> http://apps.facebook.com/fantasyuniversity/select_bff/101094) Gem Sparklebutt 07:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Tiny 420 is my name and I wish to join. I do not know how to add friends yet unfortunately. :: You've managed to add me as a friend without realizing it. Congratulations? Anyway, I've promoted you to full guild member. Gem Sparklebutt 04:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Necro paranoia is my name i try to contact u by other way and i cant in game or in tinyurl so its here and umm i still not figured how to add friends :: Hi there, it looks like you managed to friend me without realizing it! I've promoted you to full guild member and I'm going to send you your official welcome message now. Gem Sparklebutt 06:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Purple moooose hello i like to fish. I fish alot. Do we do guild raids ??? :: Yes, we do guild raids. Next raid is in 8 3/4 hours time. That is 9pm GMT+DST (or 8pm GMT). Make sure you go to the chatroom if you want to join in http://tinychat.com/cadetschool Gem Sparklebutt 11:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol I'll check about killing the badges. --Theletter 15:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, so I can't kill all badges on the wiki, I'm sending a message to the Wikia staff to get it disabled. What you can do, to hide the badges for yourself, is go to " " > "Misc." > "Don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page". This will kill all notifications too, I think. --Theletter 15:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Excellent! Thanks a lot. :-) Gem Sparklebutt 15:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: DarkBlood here, I added the Al's Wood recipe on the recipe page so do i get 1 point? :: Yep, that totally counts. Just keep adding any recipes you find and you could catch up with ICollectStuff in no time. Gem Sparklebutt 10:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Smugpod Wobblerash here, was told to leave a message regarding joining the guild. Hooray! -- 22:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi there, I've promoted you to full Guild Member. I'll send you the official welcome mail soon. Gem Sparklebutt 04:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Same guy, or not same guy...that is the question! Hmm well there's no definite way to tell if they are the same people (because I can't see what ICollectStuff IP adress is)... But all I can tell you is that "24.189.150.70" is someone living in Newark, New Jersey, USA... I can tell you the exact adress, but it won't help too much...lol. The only way to know for sure is to... well... ask ICollectStuff! --01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Theletter (Also, you'll de happy to know I disabled the badges wiki-wide :D --Theletter 01:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) :Hiya Gem, even admins (most of them at least) don't have the ability to see registered users' IP address, There's an ethical problem with it, and the procedure (most of the times) is that you only use it when dealing with vandalism (we can ban IP addresses in case of vandalism but I'm not sure we can see the IP even in that case), I'd suggest to take ICollectStuff's word until you have any reason to do otherwise (he's a known user with many contributions, I don't think he'd try to steal someone else's discovery). also, I sometimes log on from computers at the university where I study and sometimes forget to log in, if he did something like that, then getting his IP wouldn't have helped anyway. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:07, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Agent Typo Reporting In Hey, Just giving you a poke, Joined your guild today, -Agent Typo :: Hi there Agent Typo, just promoted you to Full Guild Member. Gem Sparklebutt 04:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, it looks like I can't send you mail in F.U. yet. :-( So I can't send you the standard 'Welcome to the Guild!' post. I'll try again in a few days if I remember. Gem Sparklebutt 04:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHA Your profile is too boring. It needs to be a bit more random! Heyla Heyla, I recently applied for your guild and I am contacting you as per step two on How to join Cadet School. I sincerely hope you consider me. Ember West :: Hi there, I've just accepted you into the guild as a full member. I'll see if I can send you the official welcome message :-) Gem Sparklebutt 08:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Hello Hey, I don't often see you in the chatroom (kong) or guild but I was wondering if you'd like to be the fourth admin of this wiki. You don't necessarily have to do anything, it's just that you often come here, so I was thinking maybe you could overlook the wiki since you often promote usage of it through contests/guild(s), etc. vegeance 14:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi, hi. I like the wiki, but I don't have time to take on any more responsibilities. Bluntly, I have a large guild and I'm busy enough just running it! Gem Sparklebutt 14:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is AMBrainz requesting full membership into the Cadet School Guild. :: Hi AMBrainz, I've just made you a full Guild Member. :-) I see you're in my friend list so you don't need to do anything else. I'll see if I can get through to you with F.U. mail yet. Gem Sparklebutt 20:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi Oni The Slackninja here, I would like to join you merry group of people on adventures and such. Umm... I think I just accidently removed you as a BFF D: ~ Shinobi Oni the slack ninja Hey, this is kaixi. Just dropping by to say thanks for letting me into the guild :)